


arrested for sheep crimes

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Sheep theft, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum finds out Rayla has been arrested for something ridiculous.





	arrested for sheep crimes

“Prince Callum, there’s something you need to know.” one of the guards said as he walked up towards the young man. He sat together with Ezran in the library, taking a break after hours of long meetings. He was the king’s advisor after all, and it was a way tougher job than it seemed.

 

The prince looked up, a bit confused, and so did Ezran.

 

“Is it important?”

 

The guard nodded.

 

“Indeed. It’s about your elf companion.”

 

Callum got confused as he heard the guard mention his girlfriend.

 

“You mean Rayla?”

 

The guard nodded.

 

“Yes my prince. Rayla, has been arrested.”

 

Both the king and the prince dropped everything, horrified. This could definitely not be good, and he was extremely worried.

 

“What happened? Bring me to her!”

 

 

  
  
  


Five minutes passed, and Callum and Ezran entered the dungeons. Rayla sat in her cell, clearly bored, but got excited as she saw Callum.

 

“Callum, please, you have to get me out of here, it’s been a misunderstanding.”

 

“Of course, but first, please tell me why you tried to steal an entire herd of sheep?”

 

“What do you mean steal? I tried to liberate them, they wanted freedom!”

 

“How much sleep have you gotten the last week? Have Claudia given you a weird potion?”

 

Callum looked over at the guard.

 

“You can let her out, that is a typical tired Rayla thing. Also, send the shepherd our apologies.”


End file.
